1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table and chair device, and more particularly to a folding table and chair device that is capable of changing to chairs, deck chairs or a set of a table and chairs for multiple activities such as sitting, lying, dining or reading.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional chairs in trains or high speed trains are arranged tandem. The backrest of each chair has a flippable table mounted on a rear side of the backrest and being able to pivot downward as a dining table or a desk so that a passenger sitting behind on another chair is able to put foods or other items on the table. Furthermore, a footrest plate is mounted under each chair so that the passenger can put feet on the footrest plate to prevent foot fatigue due to suspension.
However, the aforementioned chairs in tandem arrangement do not allow the passenger to lie down completely.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a folding table and chair device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.